Dead
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Percy's dead, Hades felt his soul enter the underworld. So what are they suppose to do when Nyx comes to camp, claiming he's alive, that he's in trouble? More accurately his soul is in trouble. Now Thalia, Nico and Annabeth must embark on a journey to save what's there's from a threat that, with Percy's aid, could end the world.
1. Chapter 1: Control

Chapter 1:

Mystery POV

In a room so dark it could be the night sky with no stars, stands a boy his hair blacker then the room. Though his eyes was the thing that caught a persons attention, they were a soulless black, if there was any light it wouldn't even reflect It.

A man with black bat-like wings circled the boy, feeling his hair, seeming to marvel at the boy.

"All mine." he whispered to himself, gleefully.

"Who owns you?" he asked the boy.

"You, master." he answered.

"Good, good." he muttered, " I wonder if it works..." he whispered something under his breath and the boy went limp.

The man raised his arm and a evil smirk came to his face as the boy did the same "Your mine."

The boy said what he wanted to hear "Yours master."

He circled the boy again and smiled as he realized that he had done it.

He had full control over Perseus Jackson...


	2. Chapter 2: Castle of Evil

Chapter 2:

Nobody's POV

It was a normal day at camp, everyone was calm, except for three demigods, they sat near the beach watching the waves, crying slightly.

A few years ago to this day, the best person ever died, Perseus Jackson.

Everyone had been devastated. Before they could mull over this the warning horn sounded.

They ran over to the camp boundaries and saw Nyx Primordial Goddess of Night standing on the hill.

Everyone bowed in respect, Annabeth noticed how her eyes scanned the crowd widely, almost fearfully.

"Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo, step forward please."

We did so fearfully "Yes lady Nyx?" Nico asked as she looked right at him "He's not dead."

Nico looked confused but then he looked at her in question "My father felt his soul enter the underworld! He's dead!" his voice cracked at the end.

"No. I have seen him with my own eyes. He's under a spell, a spell so evil that even I can't brake it. You three, I'm begging you to go on a quest, head towards the darkest part of the underworld, and save him."

Annabeth shivered and looked at Nyx in disbelief "You mean Tartarus!?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that if you don't save young Perseus he and his master will destroy the world as we know it."

"Tartarus is so big and dark, how will we know what to look for?"!" Thalia asked determined to find her brother in everything but blood.

"So you agree to find young Perseus?" Nyx asked just to make sure they were in.

They looked at each other and nodded as one making Nyx smile.

"In the middle of Tartarus there is a castle, that belongs to a demon. The castle is big and black but it gives off an aura so evil, that most monsters won't go near it. That is we're you need to go, to the middle of Tartarus, to the Castle of Evil."

There eyes widen, before determination settle in to there eyes and soul.

They will save Percy if it's the last thing they do!

Nyx nodded and said "I can only drop you off in Tartarus, not in the castle I'm afraid you will have to get there yourself." then the ground ate them up.

'Where coming Percy' they though together hoping they weren't to late...


	3. Chapter 3: Torture

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile: The Castle of Evil

Percy walked though the halls, his soulless eyes taking in every detail, every shadow.

No emotion on his face, he walked down the hall in till he came to a giant solid black door.

He knocked slightly and a voice that reeked evil commanded "Enter."

He pushed the doors open and walked in, inside there was a man, that would tower over any giant in their full height.

He whore a black shirt and jeans, and his soulless eyes would unnerve even the bravest person.

A possessive smirk came to his face at the sight of the boy.

The boy stood in the middle of the room waiting for a command, the man swooped the boy up and sat him on his lap, like a parent might a child.

He ran a hand though the boy's hair, as the door opened and a man that could have been his brother walked in, he looked at the man and said "You demon! What have you done?" the man and Percy just sat there calmly.

The man finally raise his hand and the man was silence immediately "I have claim what is mine, my son."

"You've lost your mind!" the other man cried, the other man scowled and he boomed in anger "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

The other man cowered and trembled in fear "Brother I'm sorry!" the other man cried

"Know your place Erebus." he growled, going back to petting Percy's head.

"Yes master, I'm deeply sorry for stepping out of line."

"Good Erebus, now to more important matters; Perseus is going to be my helper in the fall of Olympus, and he needs your blessings."

"Of course Master" he walked up to Percy and mumbled his blessing.

It was dead quite in the hall then, black angel wings came out of Percy's back.

Percy looked up at his master face, who smiled at him.

"Perseus, my son can you go down and interrogate subject number 16097357"

"Of course Master."

He then walked to the lowest levels of the castle. That night only the sickest of beings could sleep, over the sounds of torture and cries for death.


	4. Chapter 4: My Precious Perseus

Chapter 4:

"Perseus."

"Yes Master."

"I want you to call me father when we are alone. In battle I am your Master."

"Yes father."

"Good boy, come here."

Percy walked over to the mans throne and the giant of a man picked him up and petted his hair.

Suddenly the door banged up and Kronos walked in.

When he spotted Percy he seemed shocked "What is** he** doing here?!" Kronos hissed.

"This is _my_ precious Perseus." he said his eyes flashing dangerously.

Kronos flinched, but didn't back down "What is he doing here?" he said calmer.

"He's here to help bring the down fall of Olympus, isn't that right Perseus"

"Of course master."

He smirked at Kronos, and Kronos scowled.

"Why do we need him?" he spat

Percy's soulless eyes bored in to Kronos' golden ones, and the Titan of Time shivered in fear **"Master said so. That should good enough."** he said his black eyes narrowing in a silent threat.

The man on the throne practically purred in delight "Good my pet."

He glared at Kronos who bowed and left the room.

"You did good, it's time for you to sleep." he said waving his hand over Percy's face

Percy instantly fell back, looking like a child being held by a parent.

The man smiled softly, as the boy breathed in and out.

He was going to keep this pet, _his_ pet, after all it was his precious Perseus, and when he's done with the gods, nothing will stop him from making Percy his pet permanently.

The chaos will be absolutely delicious, after all he is Chaos son...gone wrong...


End file.
